1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a hinge. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assist mechanism for a hinge for use on a vehicle tailgate.
2. Background
One example of a prior art hinge mechanism for vehicle tailgates includes the use of a torque rod within the tailgate. The assembly of the torque rod through the tailgate generally requires additional time, costs, and operational steps. Torque rods also require specific service components and tailgate access when service or repair is required. Torque rods also do not assist in preventing the tailgate from disengaging.
Another example of a tailgate hinge mechanism includes gas struts. Gas struts are generally costly and also require specific service components and packaging needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,729 shows an example of a known assist mechanism for tailgates.